The Insane Truth ItaxSasu
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: Sasuke is rescued from the insane asylum, by the one person that caused him to be put in there. But was the truth really what it seems? Takes places, in a alternate place yaoi don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Bright lights, padded walls, and a burning rage that consumed me each, and every day that I was here. He killed them, my parents who I had loved so, and I had loved him once too until he went and did what he did. Oh how I loathed him, he wasn't fit to be called my brother! Hah brother the very word had my heart turning to ice. Just then the door opened, and a nurse walked in and said cheerily. "Hello Sasuke, today I have some good news for you." I glared at her, and asked. "What are you finally going to let me kill myself?" "Oh now don't talk like that, your being set free there's someone here that is getting you out." replied the nurse way too cheerfully. "What how?" I asked as she unstrapped my straight jacket. "He paid for you to leave, and if I'm correct a big chunk of money." replied the nurse.**

**"I see." I replied. I wondered who it could be, all of my relatives had been for me going to the insane asylum so it couldn't be one of them. The nurse then handed me my clothes, and left the room from there I dressed and left the room that had been locked for so long. I winced as the bright light hit my eyes, then the nurse from earlier said. "You've already been signed out he's waiting outside for you." I nodded, and I couldn't help but feel anxious because I was nervous at seeing who had saved me from the white hell hole. From there I pushed open the door, and walked out to the parking lot, and stopped dead in my tracks I felt the blood pumping and I was about to go mad. There with long hair, in a tight black shirt, and black baggy jeans with chains attached to the pockets was my brother and he even had his finger nails painted a dark purple! I ran at him, and punched him right in the face what shocked me was the fact that he had allowed me to do it.**

**"Hello Sasuke." replied Itachi. "What are you doing here?! Your suppose to be in jail for killing our parents!" I asked in outrage. "I've come to pick you up, as for why I'm not in jail I'm not telling you." replied Itachi. I felt the rage began to boil as I shouted. "I'm not going with you!" "Do you wish to go back in there? You know I came back looking for you and I was surprised to find you here what did you do?" asked Itachi. At the mention of being put back into the asylum I cringed, I then asked. "What you didn't ask our so called relatives?!" "No." replied Itachi. "They put me in here because I tried to kill myself, there you happy?! See what you've done!" I shouted. Itachi just smirked, and said. "Come on lets go." He wasn't even here two minutes and he was already getting my blood boiling. "No! I'm not going with you." I shouted. "Then stay here, you can go check yourself back in." remarked Itachi as he turned to walk to his car. I watched as he got in, and started the engine, damn it all why must I have to depend on him! Before he could back out, I ran to the passenger's side an got in, I strapped on my seat belt and as Itachi pulled out of the driveway, I asked. "Where are you taking me?!" I asked hatefully.**

**He was silent for a few moments, then replied. "To my home." This was so confusing, why had he been let out?! It couldn't be on good behavior that would just be stupid, he didn't deserve to be let out after what the bastard did to our parents. I felt my fist clench, up and I so itched to bust out the car window I then heard Itachi's low chuckle and before I could ask what's so damn funny?! He replied. "Its best you don't do that yet, later if you want you can punch out all the car windows." Itachi was acting the way he had, before he murdered our parents, and that pissed me off even more! "If you think we can go back to the way we once were, then your **** out of luck because we will never be brothers again!" I spat. Itachi said no more as he continued to drive down the road, which the silence just made me get pissed off even more and I also started to feel a bit nervous. "Are you hungry?" asked Itachi a while later. "No, and I wouldn't want you to feed me you might try and poison me!" I spat. "I don't think the fast food workers put poison into the food sorry want me to try and find one that does?" asked Itachi sarcastically.**

**If it had been the old days, maybe I would have laughed but these weren't the old days and Itachi was not like he use to be. "What your suddenly rich? How did that happen?!" I asked heatedly. "I'm not telling, but if your not hungry I guess we'll go straight home." responded Itachi. Home? I thought bitterly, I'll never fully be home because the only home I knew was the one with my parents still alive and my big brother still the hero. But he'd never be that again, never. The longer the drive went on the longer I felt like exploding! Itachi must have noticed it, because he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I glared at him, and spat. "Don't look at me!" He sighed, and turned his attention back to the road and said no more a few minutes later he parked in front of a nice house that was painted a baby blue, it looked almost brand new and I couldn't help but stare in awe at it. "Do you like it?" asked Itachi. "No I hate it!" I said heatedly. Itachi nodded, and turned off the car and got out and even though I didn't want to I got out and slammed the car door and followed him up the porch. I watched as he unlocked the door, and went inside I followed after him and looked around the setting was nicer than I had expected. The house even had stairs, which our old house didn't, I quickly brushed all thoughts of my old house away.**

**"There's a couple of extra bedrooms to choose from upstairs take your pick and do whatever you want to it." said Itachi as he headed up stairs. The tension I felt was starting to rise, I hated this why couldn't it be someone else?! Why did Itachi have to be set free?! I asked myself angrily as I stomped up the stairs. From there I looked at my both bedrooms the first bedroom had white walls and there was no way in hell I was going to be in that room, then the second room I had come to had been painted the same color as the outside of the house so I chose that one. I'd paint the walls black later, whether Itachi liked it or not, if he didn't like it he'd could do whatever he wished its not like it mattered what happened to me. From there I exited the room, and as I did I saw Itachi come out of a room three doors down from mine. "Is that the one you want?" asked Itachi. I nodded, then Itachi replied. "I've ordered pizza it should be here soon you can eat or not tomorrow I'm taking you clothes shopping." "Are you trying to play the big brother again?! Because if so you can just stop because I'll never accept you again!" I shouted as I went back into my bedroom and slammed the door!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi's POV**

I sighed, foolish little brother I thought to myself as I went downstairs and waited on the pizza to arrive. I had hoped I would have seen some of the old Sasuke in him, but there wasn't a trace of the boy I once knew as my little brother. What exactly had that place put him through? I wondered, oh well no matter it was none of my business. To him I was a murderer and I'd always be, he could never see past that and see me as his brother. A few minutes later the pizza came, I paid the man and brought it inside. I walked up to Sasuke's door, and said. "The pizza's here, come on out." No angry spat came, this time just silence I opened the door up and there Sasuke was asleep on his bed. My breath hitched a little as I saw my brother's peaceful face. I knew I had to control these feelings, these were nothing but feelings from long ago he'd never accept me now. I walked over, and leaned in then whispered. "Wake up the pizza's here."

No sooner had the words came out of my mouth Sasuke bolted up right, and glared at me. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I asked Sasuke in outrage. I sighed, and repeated for what felt like the tenth time. "The pizza is here, come down and have some." "I don't want any!" shouted Sasuke. "Fine as you wish, I'm going to bed after I eat good night Sasuke." I replied as I went back downstairs. Just as I was finishing up with my dinner, I heard the shuffle of feet, and I glanced up and saw Sasuke my guess he was hungry and just denying it until he couldn't deny it anymore. "You can have the rest, night." I said as I left the room and headed up to bed.

Normal POV

I watched with angry eyes as Itachi, went up the stairs and turned off to go to his bedroom I then sat down on the couch and went to grab a slice of pizza. When I opened the lid, to my amazement there was my favorite kind of pizza pepperoni with chunks of pineapple on it. He hated pineapple pizza and yet that's all he ordered, what was Itachi trying to do exactly was he trying to get a kick of playing our childhood over or something? I didn't understand back then he'd never did things like this for me but he wasn't a bad brother either until that hot summer's night. I finished eating, and I suddenly felt tired and I was too tired to go back to my room so I stretched out on the couch.

I didn't really care if Itachi got pissed off or not, this is where I would be sleeping for the night. No sooner had my head laid down I was out like a light, but unfourantly the peaceful sleep I had longed for didn't come, instead a memory of the asylum decided to resurface.**_ I was shoved into a room, and then strapped down onto a table, no matter how hard I tried to fight it I could not get free of their hands. "Now Sasuke be a good boy, and relax." a doctor said as he prepared me for what was to come next. This was my first time in this room, so naturally I wasn't going to relax! Then the next thing I knew electricity was running through out my body, I heard of some patients getting electrical shocks but I hadn't experienced any until now. It was horrible, and it hurt like mad I screamed and screamed the doctors and nurses didn't like that so they strapped something leather over my mouth so my screams would be muffled._ I bolted up on the couch, and let out a loud scream then next thing I knew a cool hand came up and caressed my cheek.**

I jerked, and my eyes darted to Itachi who was kneeling down beside the couch looking at me. "What are you doing in here?" I asked in between gasps. "I heard you scream, and came to see what was wrong." replied Itachi. I slapped his hand, away and said. "There was no need for that." "I see that now it was just a nightmare whatever it was." said Itachi as he rose. Nightmare my ass I thought, it had been a while since I had dreamed of the events of that day. Itachi coming back into my life must have triggered it somehow. But that still didn't mean I wasn't scared out of my wits, though I'd never admit it out loud. "Would you like me to sit here with you?" asked Itachi out of the blue. Had it been like the old days I would have readily agreed but I should just quit dreaming these weren't the old days. "No get the hell away from me!" I shouted. As I bolted up to my bedroom, I would so insist Itachi buy me a lock tomorrow that way I could lock myself away in solitude. I took off my shoes and slid into bed and finally three hours later I got back to sleep. The next morning I heard a lite knocking, I groaned and opened my eyes then remembered where I was and my morning turned sour. "Come in." I said heatedly.

Itachi walked in, and said. "Get dressed, I'm taking you shopping for some clothes." "What if I refuse to go?" I asked in a snappy tone. "Then I'll just pick out your clothes though you probably wouldn't like what I'd get you." replied Itachi. I sighed and flung the covers back, and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change and a few minutes later I met Itachi downstairs. From there we went clothing shopping, when we arrived at the mall Itachi gave me a credit card and told me to buy anything I liked. He then went into a store called Hot Topic, which looked pretty interesting so I found myself going in there. Once inside I seen all sorts of clothes I would defiantly wear, as I was checking out Itachi came up and remarked. "Why Sasuke I didn't know you like these kinds of clothes." I just scowled at him, and checked out from there we left the mall and headed on home. Half way home Itachi reached behind the seat, and pulled something out of a plastic sack, and said. "Here take it I was going to give it to when I got home but I changed my mind." I looked down and there in his hand was a lock that I could put on my door.

Oh that's right I was suppose to get a lock today, I took it and said. "Thanks.... I guess." Itachi nodded but said no more, from there we arrived home and I went to get my bags but Itachi got to them first and carried my things inside for me despite my protests. Once I got inside, Itachi handed me my bags from there I went upstairs and hanged all my clothes up and put my lock on there door. Just as I was leaving room, I came face to face with Itachi, before I could ask what he wanted he handed me a leather wristband. "I saw you eying it, but you never bought it so I bought it for you." replied Itachi. True I had been eying it, but I didn't think Itachi would want me wasting money I didn't know why I cared about wasting Itachi's money at the time but I had.

Itachi grabbed my hand, and slid the wristband on this was the first time he'd touched me in a long time everything in my head told me to pull away but my heart was saying something different, and it just confused me even more."You didn't have to, but thanks just keep your hands off of me." I said. "Are you afraid you could become a killer to?" asked Itachi with a smirk. Well that pissed me off, and I shouted. "I'll never become like you, honestly I don't see how you did it!" "There are many reasons, for people to kill. If your happy leaving things as is then that's fine too." responded Itachi as he left me out in the hall dumbfounded. What the hell was he trying to say? Sometimes he'd talk normal then other times, he'd talk in riddles or cryptic messages that I couldn't understand! I leaned up against the wall, and clenched my fist why was he still making my life a living hell? He'd taken our parents from me wasn't that enough for him?! I asked myself silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**I went back into my room, and locked the door I wanted to be alone and I didn't want to have to think about what Itachi said earlier, it would just piss me off because I couldn't figure out what he meant. On top of that my brother was acting strange he wasn't quite acting like he use to be as a brother but he was acting nicer. I pressed a pillow over my face and groaned, this was just so confusing Itachi should be the last person I was thinking of right now.**

Itachi's POV

I was currently sitting in my room gazing out the window, it was better for Sasuke to believe what he believed that way he wouldn't have to feel anything other than hatred. But still it hurt though I'd never let anyone else know that it hurt me for him to just accept what he wanted to believe. But I would not try to sway what he felt either, well that's what I had planned anyway I just hoped it turned out that way. Just because it looked like I was all calm and composed didn't mean that I was. Then all of a sudden I heard a big crash, coming from Sasuke's room only by instinct was I on my feet in seconds and headed for his room, I grabbed a hold of the handle to only find that it was locked. Then a few minutes later of trying to break into his room the door opened, and there was Sasuke. His nose was bleeding rather profusely. "Sasuke what happened?" I asked a bit concerned as to why his nose was bleeding. "Get out of my way." snapped Sasuke as he pushed past me.

I followed him all the way to the bathroom, and pushed my way inside as he tried to shut the door. I locked the door behind me, and asked. "Why is your nose bleeding like that?" Sasuke did his best to clean, up and as he held his nose all he did was glare at me. I almost thought he wouldn't answer me, but when he took the tissue away from his nose he said heatedly. "If its another of your business, I've gotten them a lot since entering the insane asylum!" "So this is something they caused then? What was the crash I heard?" I asked. "Hell yes its what they caused! The crash you heard was me falling off the bed, I slipped on some covers trying to get up off the bed so I could take care of my nosebleed!" snapped Sasuke. "Look Sasuke you don't have to yell I can hear you just fine." I said quietly. "I think I have the right to shout, at you! You've hurt me beyond repair and you seem to think I should just forgive you now!" shouted Sasuke. I sighed and turned away from him then as I was heading out the door I said. "As you wish, but know this little brother I'm not asking for forgiveness."

Then I left without another word another moment alone with him and I could have very well lost my composure and kissed him. What I had said back there was truth, I was not asking for him to forgive me. Just then I heard rapid footsteps and I turned around in time to see Sasuke coming at me ready to punch me. I was tired of this, and fed up with his childish attitude but I would not fight back I refused to I caught his fist and leaned in close then said. "Sasuke if you don't want to be here go back to the asylum or if you like your still old enough to be placed in foster care we can go with that option if you like." I felt him tense I couldn't tell whether it was me being so close or the mention the asylum or foster care. So I decided to push a little, so I asked. "What will it be?" "You'd really let me leave after you paid so much money to get me out?" questioned Sasuke. "Yes if that's what you desire." I responded. I waited patiently as the minutes ticked on by finally he spat out. "There's no way in hell I'm going back to the asylum and I'd kill myself before I'd let myself be put in foster care!" "So your staying then?" I asked. "Looks like I got no other choice." Sasuke muttered. "Very well then." I said as I let go of his fist. Without meaning to I reached up and brushed the hair out of his face, which caused him to flinch a little but he didn't move away or snap at me. "Why do you fear my touch so much?" I asked casually. Then the next thing I knew Sasuke was shaking, and I couldn't help myself, I knew he'd hate me even more but at least I'd have a memory of it.

I pulled him against me and crashed my lips down on hiss, so soft, so untainted. Sasuke tried to push me off but I wouldn't let go just yet, I slid my tongue over his, and groaned at its softness. When I pulled away a few minutes later I saw confusion and hatred in Sasuke's eyes. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" asked Sasuke angrily. I ran one of my painted nails down the side of cheek and I said. "Hm I wonder." I then turned to go back to my room even though I knew I would be rejected, I still kissed him oh well I had no one to blame but myself. As I was walking back to my room Sasuke's voice stopped me. "Hey! Don't walk away from me damn it!" shouted Sasuke. I turned around but said no more, he then walked up to me and asked. "Why the hell did you just kiss me?!" I just smirked but said nothing if he couldn't obviously figure that out then there was no reason for me to state my reason. "Answer me!" demanded Sasuke. "Figure it out for yourself." I said. "If you wont answer that then will you answer something else?" asked Sasuke. "What is it?" I asked. "Why?! Why did you kill them?!" asked Sasuke. My eyes went cold, when I said. "If that's what this is about then I'll be taking my leave." From there despite Sasuke shouts, and curses I walked back to my room, and laid back on my bed. It really was no use, no I wouldn't let him go anywhere else but there was no use in explaining anything if he couldn't figure it out by now then that was his own fault.

My bedroom door was flung open, and there stood Sasuke pissed as ever, he marched into my room and gripped the front of my shirt then spat. "You were my hero Aniki! I loved you so much you were my idol you were everything I wasn't and I hoped to become like you ,you tore my heart in two and stepped on it when you murdered our parents don't you think I deserve to know why damn it?!" Hearing him actually admit it, felt good but I wouldn't allow him to know that. "Trying to model yourself to be just like another person is so dull, it just means you yourself has no individuality." I stated. "Tell me!" demanded Sasuke as he leaned in close. Him being so close made me want to kiss him even more, really you'd think he'd learn the first time. "As I've stated Sasuke I'm not going to tell you it was long ago why bring up the past?"I asked. "Because damn it you should be in jail for what you've done! Why your out is news to me, you should pay damn it!" said Sasuke as he pounded my chest. "Then take it into your own hands if you wish, if you think justice hasn't done its job then do what you think is right." I said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" asked Sasuke in alarm. "Do what you've always wanted to do." I stated. That's when he first realized what I meant, his eyes went wide, as he asked. "Are you crazy?! I couldn't do that." "Perhaps I am the crazy one, but I assure you anything that lives has the will to kill." I replied. Sasuke released my shirt, and said. "I wont stoop to your level, I'll never be like you nor will I ever try to be like you again." "Are you hungry?" I asked. "Not at the moment, I'll fix my own dinner when I am." replied Sasuke. "As you wish." I replied. He nodded, then left the room without another word, if truth be told I was little shocked that he hadn't been too pissed about the kiss I had gave him. He was probably too pissed about other things to worry about such a petty thing, bu then again maybe he was more effected by it than he was letting me see. I thought as I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

I was staring up at the ceiling by now I was a bundle of nerves and it was all because of the kiss that Itachi had given me, damn him for it! I must have seemed like it didn't effect me much but it had big time! I could still picture the kiss in my mind and that's when I began to curse my photographic memory! Why in the world had he kissed me? I wondered when I had asked he wouldn't tell me he just told me to figure it out for myself. But how the hell was I suppose to do that?! Itachi sure did love screwing with my head, wait screwing with my head? Maybe that's all he was doing when he kissed me, maybe it was just a joke. Oh I hoped so because if it was anymore than just that then it would just be creepy! Then the image of the kiss flashed through my mind, and this time instead of getting disgusted I felt myself flushing, and trembling.

What the hell? I wondered. Okay I couldn't stand it any longer I had to know and even if I had to threaten Itachi I would use whatever methods I could just to find out what his reason was behind kissing me. Once there was something I didn't know I would go to any lengths to find out what it was. I unlocked my bedroom door, and knocked on Itachi's door I calmed myself down and prepared to put on a mask to fool Itachi. A few minutes later he came to the door and looked down at me, and asked. "Yes?" "Can I come in?" I asked. Itachi stepped out of my way and allowed me to enter his bedroom, for the first time I allowed myself to look around his room it looked a lot like how I wanted mine to look his walls were even painted black. "

Do you like the look of my room?" asked Itachi casually. I had the urge to spat out no, but I knew if I was ever going to get the answers to my questions I'd have to play the part of the little brother and act the way I use to. "Yeah its cool." I replied. "What is it that you want Sasuke?" asked Itachi suddenly getting to the point. Which was so like my brother, but I held that thought back and said. "Look I don't understand a lot of things and you must think I'm stupid since I'm not as smart as you are but maybe we can get to know each other better." Now I could only hope that he'd fall for my act, though knowing Itachi he'd see right through it.

Itachi's POV

He was playing me for a fool, anyone could see through the lousy acting attempt but maybe just maybe I could use this to my advantage. It could be the time to get him to see the truth, and if truth be told I wanted that very much. So I would play along like I didn't see through his act only I wouldn't give anything away that would cause him to find out the easy way. "I see, if you want the truth I don't think your stupid little brother but if you would look at things more closely then the answer should be right in front of your eyes." I responded. Sasuke nodded, and said. "Yes I realize that." No you don't Sasuke, if you did you would see why I kissed you, and you would have the answer to what you want to know so badly. I thought to myself."So you want to try to get along?" I asked. "If at possible." replied Sasuke. Hm this could get interesting I thought, to myself I knew that it was dangerous for me to play along but I just couldn't seem to help myself.

I sat down on my bed, and pulled Sasuke down on top of me and asked jokingly. "How then do you propose we get along Sasuke?" I saw the blush rise to his cheeks, as he stuttered. "N-Not like t-this." I knew that he wasn't acting here and it was taking everything that I had to hold back from kissing his adorably red face, at this moment. I couldn't resist teasing him some more, so kissed his cheek and whispered. "Come on it could be fun." I pressed up against him, okay maybe I had went passed the lines of joking but I just couldn't resist. I didn't see any anger in his eyes as I gazed into them but I saw confusion, which surprised just a bit because he wasn't acting. Sasuke let out a gasp and let out a little moan. "Aniki." Oh damn he was just too sexy like this, I expected his act to end and for him to get angry but he didn't. But there was no acting like he was turned on because I could already see it but I also knew he was trying to fight it.

I leaned up and then whispered. "I wont pressure you, but I tell you this I desire you Sasuke." I made sure to utter his name wantonly, and I felt him quiver just a bit he then asked quietly. "Why? I don't understand we're brothers." "Does it really matter that we're brothers? To me it doesn't matter, in my opinion it doesn't matter who you desire just as long as they feel the same." I asked. "I cant I-I hate you and it should matter because a union between brothers is forbidden." replied Sasuke. I was a bit surprised that his act was over so quickly I had broken down the walls, before he even had time to play me for a sucker. I leaned in close and right before my mouth connected to his, I whispered. "Yes I know you hate me, and I know its forbidden but don't you think that's what makes it more tempting?" I heard Sasuke's breath hitch, and I pulled him close and kissed him hungrily, he fought for a few minutes then much to my surprise he kissed me back slowly.

I heard his curses but I chose to ignore them all as I pulled him up onto my lap and kissed him more passionately than I had ever kissed another in my life. Once I pulled away a few minutes later we were both short of breath. "Stop okay I know your just joking with me." said Sasuke after he'd caught his breath. So he believed that the way I was acting towards him was merely me just playing a joke on him? Just messing with him? I looked shocked I then said. "If you would like to believe that it was a joke then go right ahead." "Are you trying to tell me in your own way that it isn't a joke?" questioned Sasuke. I sighed then replied. "Sasuke you are so dense at times." He then let his anger flare for the first time in the past few minutes. "Maybe if you would tell me instead of talking in riddles and **** I'd get it!" snapped Sasuke. "Sometimes just telling people doesn't always make them realize things, you have to think of yourself and figure things out on own for once." I stated. "You always make me figure out things you never tell me anything!" shouted Sasuke.

"Little brother you can cut your act now, even though you kind of already blown the act to hell now. I'm not a fool I can see right through it you don't wish to get along with me you just wish to know what I know." I said. Sasuke blushed, and then said. "The act was blown the moment you pulled me down on top of you." Hm I didn't actually expect him to admit that he'd been acting, but there were times when Sasuke wasn't a fool. "So then you desire me to?" I asked. Sasuke's eyes fumed when he spat. "No way!" I pulled him down to my eye level then asked. "Then why did kiss me so hotly then?" His eyes got all confused and I couldn't help but smirk, maybe I shouldn't let up maybe I should show him my true feelings after all. "I don't know." answered Sasuke. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

"What do you mean you don't know? I asked. "I just don't okay!" shouted Sasuke as he pushed away from me. "Touchy aren't we?" I asked tauntingly as I reached out to stroke the side of his face. He slapped my hand away, and snapped. "Stop now, I don't want the same person who murdered our parents to touch me!" I smirked then said. "Get use to it little brother because I think you like it when I touch you I think deep down you wish you could let me touch you willingly."

I smirked once again when I saw his eyes blaze with anger, he then went to punch me but I dodged the blow and he ended up falling over my lap. Before he could get up, I flipped him and pinned him down to the bed as he struggled I felt myself grow hard as he pressed his bottom into my now growing hard on. "If you keep doing that, I'll lose it for sure little brother." I whispered. "Stop Itachi now!" said Sasuke suddenly frightened. He wasn't angry but afraid, and that worried me like maybe he'd been put in a situation like this before. I got off him, and turned him around so I could see his eyes and there was indeed fear in them. "Who?" I asked. Then his eyes filled with confusion asked. "What do you mean who?" "The way you just acted and the fear in your eyes tells me someone's done something like this before to you." I stated.

"No nothing happened don't worry about it." Sasuke said suddenly his voice filling with hate as he got up off the bed. I caught his wrist, then persisted. "Tell me you say it was nothing but it was something now what happened and who?" I felt the anger boiling up in him he then jerked free and spat. "No one f***ing did anything to me if its any of your damn business one of the other doctors tried to!" He then ran from the run and I heard his bedroom door slam shut and I heard the click of the lock. I suddenly felt murderous I couldn't understand why our so called family put Sasuke in that asylum just because he tried to take his life. There were other ways to deal with him, I sighed they didn't help him they warped him! I could easily pick the lock to his room but I would leave him alone for now I'd pushed my luck with him today and that wasn't a good thing.

Normal POV

I lay on my bed curled up in a ball shaking with fury and much to my shame fear, Itachi had made me remember things that I had let go long ago or tried to anyway. Plus it didn't help with the fact that I had let myself indulge in a kiss with Itachi but right now I wasn't worried about that, I probably would later no doubt about it. I didn't want him learning anything that happened to me while I was in that hell hole but he was slowly starting to and I didn't like that. I didn't want him to act like he cared, because when it all came down to it he didn't this was just some sick game he was playing with me. I wished I had died that night, that way Itachi would never have come back into my life! Because the pain I felt in my heart was a pain I hadn't felt in a long time, and I hated feeling it now but there was nothing that I knew that would stop the pain.

Itachi had been my whole world I lived and breathed Itachi, I looked up to him even wanted to be like him. But never again would I wish for such a childish thing, I clutched my chest as to rip the very heart from my chest because that's how much pain I felt. I wanted this feeling to fade, I didn't want to feel like this especially not about Itachi it wasn't right. But then again what was right about this world? I thought to myself. But he's the one that took away everything from you, my mind argued. Though I was tempted to argue with my mind for a while I decided that I was already going crazy enough I didn't need to push myself any further into insanity. A hour or so later I felt myself getting hungry so I wandered out of my bedroom, and into the kitchen only to find Itachi there sitting at the table. He didn't look up he just concentrated on eating, and for some reason it made me upset that he didn't call out to me. I then went over to the counter and began cutting up some tomato's for a small salad, I happened to glance over at Itachi who was still eating and for a moment I got lost in looking at him when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain.

"F***!" I shouted as I realized I had slashed my hand, and was now gushing blood. Itachi was out of his seat in a flash and he led me over to the sink and despite my protest began cleaning my cut. "Stop you don't have to do this." I insisted. "Maybe not but I have to see if it'll need stitches." replied Itachi calmly. I felt ashamed for some reason that he had to do this for me, he then turned off the water and examined my cut. "Yes its going to need stitches wait right here." replied Itachi. Before I could question him, he was dashing upstairs, what was that about he couldn't be calling a ambulance for this? If so maybe he was the one that had gone insane. A few short seconds later he came back with a needle and some thread. "Are you mad you cant do them yourself?!" I asked incredulously. "Of course I can, I cant take you to the hospital think Sasuke they'll think you tried to kill yourself and want to put you back in the asylum." responded Itachi. "Why do you care?! You'd probably be glad!" I questioned angrily.

Itachi pulled me closed and grabbed my injured hand making me wince a little, and as he worked he replied. "If I wanted that, Sasuke the moment I found out you were in the asylum I would have left you there and lived out my own life." Because he didn't use anything to numb the pain, it hurt like hell, I wondered where he had lived to stitch up a would at, surely he didn't learn that in prison. "So you should have." I shot back. "I have my reasons whether I should have or shouldn't have was not the issue." responded Itachi calmly as he finished up. He then bent down and placed a kiss, on my wound then said. "Aspirin's in the bathroom your welcome to it." "Kisses don't make pains go away you know? You mean you trust me not to overdose?" I asked. "Yes, but if you do, then you do. You must have a really good reason so I wont stop you nor will I tell you to do it." said Itachi as he started to clean up the blood I had slipped. "No, I'll get it." I protested.

"No its fine go take some aspirin." said Itachi. I didn't argue, mainly cause my hand throbbed too much, I then went to the bathroom downed a couple aspirin then wandered back into the kitchen to finish fixing lunch. But stopped when I saw that Itachi had already prepared it for me. I really couldn't understand why Itachi was doing all this he was so confusing and it upset me and pissed me off at the same time, and yet I felt my heart beat fast. The strange thing was though, Itachi wasn't anywhere in the kitchen. So I went to his room, and knocked when he didn't answer I got a little worried which I hated to feel this way but regardless I set my lunch down and entered his room. 


	6. Chapter 6

**I was stunned at what I saw, there on the bed was Itachi and he was opening a vein in his wrist. He looked up, and his eyes widened a bit but not by much. When I found my voice, I found myself asking. "Itachi why are you doing that?" Itachi sighed and got up and came over to me, and turned me towards the door then said. "Get out." Suddenly confused by his tone, I planted my feet firmly on the ground and said. "No not till you tell me why you cut yourself." "Not telling." said Itachi. I was tired of him keeping secrets from me, especially things that I needed to know. "Tell me now damn it!" I demanded. Itachi opened the door, then pushed me out into the hall then said. "I said get out."**

**He then shut and locked the door, leaving me out there in the hall I sighed and walked back to my room fine be that way, I hope you cut a major artery and bleed to death I thought to myself. I slammed the door shut and tossed myself down on the bed. He was so stubborn, why must he be so secretive? Why was he cutting? Why was I even worrying over it?! So many questions and not enough answers!**

**Itachi's POV**

**I was sitting down on my bed with a cloth pressed a cloth to the my wrist, I hadn't intended to let Sasuke see that old part of me. I thought I had kicked the habit ages ago, but it resurfaced it seemed. I didn't care to explain it to Sasuke because I was too ashamed to tell him why, it played a big part of my past and he didn't need to know. His heart was too closed to understand anything about the past, he only believed what he saw before his eyes. He couldn't looked at it from all sides, there was only the center for him and the outside and all around meant nothing to him. Though he had relaxed more than he had when he first came here, but he still wouldn't relax enough to know the truth.**

**Though if truth be told I had a urge to tell him why I had did what I did, when he was being so persistent like he was a while ago. I got up and threw the wash cloth in the hamper a few minutes later and laid down to take a short nap. Surprisingly it didn't take me long to get to sleep, it felt like no sooner had my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. About close to ten o'clock I woke up, and I felt bad cause I had slept right through dinner, I couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had anything to eat. I unlocked the door and found myself going to Sasuke's room, once there I knocked and when he didn't answer I assumed he was asleep but I decided to make sure just in case. So I opened the door, slowly and peered inside there on the bed was Sasuke and he was thrashing around, he must be having a nightmare. "No! Stop!" shouted Sasuke in his sleep. He was about to roll off the bed, but I got there in time, and caught him. "Sasuke wake up, its just a dream." I murmured as I shook him. But he didn't seem to hear me he pounded on my chest like I was the one that was harming him. He'd be pissed at me when he woke up, but this is the only way I knew how to wake him.**

**I leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, and to my surprise once our lips met he stopped pounding on me chest, and kissed me back. I longed to continue kissing but I couldn't take advantage of him in his sleep. So I broke the kiss, and breathed in his ear. "Wake up Sasuke." I felt him stir, and watched as his eyes opened, he jumped when he saw me. "What are you doing in here?!" asked Sasuke heatedly. "I came in to check on you, to see if you were asleep and if you weren't I was going ask you if you had dinner. But when I came in you were having a nightmare, and wouldn't wake up." I explained calmly. "I just did wake up." Sasuke pointed out. "Yeah because I kissed you." I replied. His eyes went wild as he asked. "You did what?!" "I said I kissed you, shall I demonstrate for you?" I asked. "Hell no!" shouted Sasuke angrily. "Have you had dinner?" I asked. "No, I fell asleep earlier and missed it." said Sasuke with a huff.**

**"So did I you want me to cook something for you?" I asked. "Its too late you should just go back to bed." replied Sasuke. "No its not, if your hungry I don't mind, besides I'm wide awake now." I said. "No its fine, I'm not hungry." replied Sasuke. "Okay then." I said as I got up off the bed. I then felt a tug on my arm, I looked down and asked. "What is it?" "Could you know stay in here for a little longer?" Sasuke asked casually. "Why?" I asked. Sasuke then snapped. "Fine if you don't want to then leave!" "I just asked why I never said I didn't want to." I stated. "I don't want to be alone right now." muttered Sasuke. I sat back down on the bed, then said. "I'll stay." Sasuke nodded, and leaned back, I could tell the dream had took a lot out of him. "Want to tell me about your nightmare?" I asked. Sasuke was silent for a moment, then a few minutes later he began to talk. "It was a nightmare alright, I dreamed about my past, when I was in the asylum it involves that person who tried to come on to me he was a doctor there at first I thought he was kind and caring, handsome even. Well the dream took me back to that stormy night you know how I hate storms well he came in there to comfort me.**

**Well the comforting went well beyond that of doctor, and patient, he started kissing me though that wasn't the problem. I liked him too so I kissed him back, then that's when he tried touching me and I didn't want that and he insisted and when I didn't comply he flipped me over on my stomach and got on top and tried grabbing me. When he saw that I wouldn't give in, he beat me senseless, then the next day he explained to the other nurses and doctors that I had, had a seizure which was all a lie!" Sasuke was shaking, and he looked scared I want to pummel that doctor no check that murder that doctor for harming Sasuke like he did. "What's this doctor's name?" I asked. "You believe me?!" asked Sasuke. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "Because no one else did." replied Sasuke. "That's because I know you, more than they do little brother, now tell me what is his name?" I asked again. "It doesn't really matter since he's in jail now he got caught drinking and driving so he's paying for his time but I'll tell you anyway his name's Kiba." replied Sasuke. "I see." I said.**

**I pulled him close, and was surprised when he didn't jerk away, instead he did the opposite of that and he snuggled closer. I then felt him take hold of the wrist I had cut early, and I shuddered when he placed a kiss on it. "Sasuke what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing you comforted me, so I'll return the favor just this once." replied Sasuke. "Its okay little brother I don't expect comfort in return." I said quietly. "Does it hurt?" asked Sasuke. "No not anymore." I said. "Please tell me why." Sasuke pleaded. I had the urge to pull away and leave the room, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him yet. "On one condition." I said. "What is it?" asked Sasuke. "Kiss me." I said. I felt Sasuke tense, but he didn't protest, I didn't think he'd actually go through with it until he leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, my tongue caressed against his making him moan.**

**His hands winded through my hair he found his way to my pony tail and started to pull out my hair but I stopped him by breaking the kiss. "No, don't your not ready when my hair comes down that's when I'll take you." I replied. "I never agreed to that." replied Sasuke. "I know so all the more reason for my hair to stay up." I said as I fixed my hair. "Okay so I kissed you now tell me why you cut." replied Sasuke. "You probably wont believe me, but I'll tell you anyway." I said quietly.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

I knew I shouldn't tell him why, I cut and I knew I said I'd never tell him but I changed my mind. I sighed then said. "Back when our parents were still alive many things went on that you didn't know about. As you know our parents were always praising me about my grades because I made straight A's, well whenever I would make a B father would get upset and pressure me to get better grades. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore and I began to cut relieve stress.

The times when I didn't cut, and was feeling low you'd come in and sit with me and hold my hand, or sometimes even sit in my lap and hug me. I truly felt like someone cared about me, and not just my intelligence, when I was with you little brother I felt like I didn't have to cut." Sasuke sat in silence for a moment, when he finally did speak his voice was a little shaky. "Do you mean that I helped you cut not so much?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, but your probably wondering why I was cutting just now right?" I asked. Sasuke nodded, I then said. "I've lost you Sasuke your not like you use to be, sure you have your moments but you hate me now and for a moment I was letting that get to me." "Yes I hate you, I'll always hate you but you'll just have to get over that." replied Sasuke quietly.

"Yes I realize that, forgive me for being human for a moment Sasuke." I said. I saw his eyes fill with shame for a moment, I hadn't meant to let that slip out and now I had made him fill bad. "Don't look like that Sasuke." I said quietly. "Look Itachi this isn't a truce okay but don't cut I'll be here to hold you hand again though I don't think I'll fit on your lap like I use to but if you want me there I'll gladly sit on your lap just don't cut." replied Sasuke. I looked at him in shock, I hadn't been expecting that from him a few minutes later I smiled and said. "Thanks, but I'm sure you can fit nicely on my lap." I scooped him up, and sat him down on my lap he blushed for a moment but he relaxed against me a few moments later. I buried my face into his hair, and said.

"This is nice, it feels just like old times." I said it without thinking, and I expected Sasuke to say yeah only now I hate you. But he didn't, he seemed totally comfortable on my lap I turned his head so he was gazing up into my eyes and there were tears though something I hadn't been expecting to see. "Sasuke what's wrong?" I asked as wiped the tears away with my thumb. He pulled away, then held up his wrist for me to see the jagged scar I caught his wrist in my hand and brought it to my lips and planted a kiss to it which made Sasuke flinch a little. "So this is how you tried to kill yourself?" I asked. Sasuke nodded, and more tears spilled down his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "Your so gentle now, even more gentle than you use to be and it makes me want to forgive you."

whispered Sasuke. "Forgive me when you can." I said just before my lips connected to his lips I felt him quiver but he didn't shy away, so I pulled his tighter to me and deepened the kiss by slipping my tongue through his lips and caressed my tongue over his own. Sasuke gasped as I sucked on his tongue just a little I trailed my hand up underneath his shirt and pinched one of his small round hard nipples. Sasuke let out a loud moan, which made him blush bright red I just smirked to myself and broke the kiss and move my lips over his neck biting and nipping here and there. Sasuke moaned slightly, and ran his hands up and down my back. I knew I had to stop, before I pounced on him right now was not the time to be getting worked up, I didn't want to feel like I was taking advantage of him. So I lifted my head, and gazed back at Sasuke, who looked confused I just smirked and teased. "Don't tell me you like me doing this, your so naughty Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed bright red, and said heatedly. "Its your fault, for getting me all worked up like that!" I ruffled his hair, then smoothed it out and said. "Calm down little brother, I was only teasing." Instead of arguing back with me, he leaned back against me whenever he was troubled or upset I'd smooth his hair down and pat his head and as weird as it sounds it never failed to calm him down. He buried his head in my chest, and I had to fight back a groan but I managed to my surprise Sasuke drifted off to sleep I didn't even know he was tired or maybe it was just that he was comfortable in my lap. I smiled a little at that, maybe we could start a new but that would all be up to Sasuke because I wouldn't force him, to bridge the gap that would never work anyways he'd hate me even more than he does now if that was even possible. I laid back on the bed, and let him lay down on my chest I pulled the covers over both of us and laid there quietly so I wouldn't disturb Sasuke. It was about two hours before he woke up, but I didn't mind as I felt him stirring I looked down at him and watched as he opened his eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Sasuke drowsily. "Yes for a good two hours." I responded. "Have I been laying on you for that long?" questioned Sasuke. "Yes but I didn't mind." I replied. "Your legs must be numb now." commented Sasuke. "To be honest they are, but I didn't want to move and wake you." I said. "Why?" asked Sasuke. "Because you looked so peaceful." I said. Sasuke then got off of me, which if truth be told I felt a little disappointed that he moved but I didn't say anything. "Thanks." Sasuke said quietly. "No problem." I replied. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

I had to get off of his lap, it felt too good and I didn't like that the wall that I had built up for so long was now trying to cave in. I couldn't afford to let that happen, just because I said I'd be there for him didn't mean I'd forgive him no never that. I looked over at him and noticed he was gazing off into the distance out the window. I felt my breathe hitch in my throat his gaze was beautiful yet so sad and lonely, though I shouldn't be thinking of that it was the truth. "Um I'm going to take a shower." I said a minute later. "Okay, go ahead." said Itachi. I then turned and left the room, I needed to be alone and maybe Itachi wanted some alone time as well.

Once I got to my room, I stripped and got into the shower and adjusted the water, once it was just right I leaned back and let the water splash over my body. I had so many thoughts running through my mind, it was enough to give me a headache. The person I had been hating for so long, was now so different and the more I was around him I found I didn't want to hate him so much. But I didn't want to let go of that hate either, I felt that if I didn't hate Itachi that I would be hated by our parents. That may sound kind of silly but that's what I felt when he first came to pick me up from that awful hell hole, and that's how I felt now just not as strongly. The sound of the shower door being slid up had me coming out of my thoughts, and looking up. There stood Itachi in nothing but a towel, I tried to cover up some while asking. "What do you want?!" "Can I take a shower with you?" asked Itachi. "What for? Don't you have a bathroom, in your bedroom?!" I asked heatedly. "Yes.... but I thought we could take a shower together like we did back then." Itachi said.

I sighed, and said. "Sure why not." Itachi let his towel drop he then walked inside closing the door behind him. I tried my best, to ignore him as I began washing my body with a sponge that was hanging up on the shower rack. "Here let me wash your back." Itachi breathed as he came up behind me. "Uh no thanks I can get it." I said hurriedly. "I insist." said Itachi as he plucked the sponge from my hands and lathered it up and began washing my back. "Thanks." I said quietly. Itachi said nothing as he concentrated on washing my back. I let myself relax, and soon I found myself leaning into his touch it was soft yet some what comforting. "You've grown a lot Sasuke." commented Itachi a while later. "Yeah so have you." I replied. "Could you wash my back for me?" asked Itachi after he was done with my back. "Okay." I said as I took the sponge from him. I tried to be as soft as possible for some reason all I could think about was trying to match how he washed my own back so I could please him. I heard him sigh ever so often, and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased that I was making him feel good.

Then the next thing I knew Itachi, whirled around catching me totally off guard he placed his hands on my hips and drew me near. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he crashed his lips down on mine, stealing my breathe as he did. The scent of him was so strong, and I couldn't force myself to push him a way. I linked my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue boldly inside his mouth and caressed his tongue with my own. Itachi groaned and pushed my up against the wall, he then took my arms and pinned them up against the wall, and deepened the kiss further. I knew this was wrong but, in that moment I didn't want to stop kissing those soft velvet lips of his. Itachi then broke kiss, and kissed his way over to my ear and whispered. "Sasuke, your so hot like this." Before I could protest about him saying, such dirty things to me he gave my ear lobe a lick and then nibbled on it slightly.

I shuddered a little, and blushed when I felt myself turning hard oh boy I could only hope he didn't look down or he'd make fun of me for sure. He then moved his way down my neck, planted several kisses before moving on down to my chest. I knew I was crazy for letting him do this to me, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop either. I heard Itachi chuckle, slightly but before I could ask him what was so funny, he said. "I see that your enjoying this little brother." I blushed madly, and was about to tell him to stop, but a warm, wet mouth found its way it my throbbing cock. I let out a cross between shriek and moan, and the sudden contact, when I finally found my voice I replied. "Hey now, don't, not there." But Itachi didn't seem to hear me, he just kept bobbing his head up and down, though I didn't really want him to stop so I didn't put up much of a fight. Though I knew I would regret not doing so later, but my mind didn't seem to care. Itachi flicked out his tongue over the shaft part of my cock and ran it all the way up to my head. "Ahhhh no Itachi, please no more!" I begged. I didn't know how much longer I could last, but instead of listening to me he went down further were he was practically engulfing me.

My hands found there way to his hair, and I began pulling lightly, Itachi darted his tongue over my now dripping slit and that was it for me. Though I tried warn him, I couldn't stop I arched up and came inside his mouth. "I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to." I stuttered. Itachi swallowed, and then smirked. "You didn't do anything wrong Sasuke." replied Itachi. Him saying that didn't make me feel any better, he said I hadn't done anything wrong but indeed I had. We had overstepped the boundaries of being brothers, and I had let myself get caught up in the moment. "You regret it don't you?" asked Itachi quietly. I gazed down into his dark eyes, and replied. "A bit, we shouldn't be doing this." I saw his eyes go void with emotion, it was like all the emotion seeped from his body and he became expressionless like a doll. "I understand." replied Itachi as got to his feet and walked from the shower. It was like he took the warmth from the room, and I was left in the cold.

Itachi's POV

I knew I had moved too fast, and it was my own fault that I ended up being hurt though he allowed me to pleasure him he ended up regretting it. I couldn't blame him not really, but I still felt deeply hurt. I was currently sitting on my bed with a towel wrapped around my waist I was glad I had walked away or Sasuke would see me in this pathetic state. That was the last thing I wanted at the moment. I decided to keep my distance for a while, maybe I'd be able to talk to him later when I had calmed down. But that was only if he didn't decide to hate me even more after he had time to think about it. But it couldn't hurt any worse than, it already did knowing that he regretted my touch. Just then the door burst and there stood Sasuke and he seemed out of breath, before I could ask him what was wrong he nearly tackled me, and crawled up in my lap.

"D-Don't get t-to down." replied Sasuke in between taking breathes. He was worried that I would cut again, and he had rushed all the way from the bathroom to my room, to make sure I didn't. "I wont." I said. Sasuke laid his head down on my chest, and said. "Look I'm not use to us being close, especially this close your just going have to give me time even though I may never be able to forgive you it doesn't change the fact that your still my brother." I could have swore my heart stopped for a second, at hearing him acknowledge me as his brother. I leaned in, and said. "I realize that." "You'll probably turn me away but, will you tell me why you killed our parents?" asked Sasuke a few moments later. "Not now, but I know you deserve to know the truth so give me some time." I replied. I expected him to get angry but he didn't, he just nodded true I had never planned on telling him, but I knew that wasn't right either. "Are you hungry?" asked Sasuke a few moments later. "A little, and you?" I asked. "Yes, to be honest." replied Sasuke. "Alright then, I'll cook us something." I said. "No, I want to cook for you." protested Sasuke.

"How did you learn to cook?" I asked a bit surprised. "The hell hole had a cooking course, and I took it even though I didn't want to." responded Sasuke. "I see, well then okay you can cook." I replied. Sasuke got up off my lap and from there, led me into the kitchen it was kind of like the old days where he was trying to please his big brother, so I would praise him if only for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hated to admit it but he was a better cook than I was, but it was the truth nonetheless just to see that sparkle in his eyes I said. "Dinner was great Sasuke, I have to admit your cooking's better than mine." I got the joy of seeing happiness fill in Sasuke's eyes, he looked so much better when he was happy than when he was sad. "Thanks." said Sasuke. Even his voice had a happy tone to it, just then the phone rang and I walked over and picked up. "Hello?" I answered. "Itachi its Sasuke! He's not in the asylum anymore!" exclaimed my aunt. I rolled my eyes, and said. "That's because I took him from that hell hole you put him in." "What?! Why?!" asked my aunt in horror. "Because he doesn't deserve to be treated like he's insane, and I have every right to take him out I am his brother after all." I stated. "Itachi, he's not sane he tried to kill himself."**

"Yes but that's my fault not his, and just so you know he's perfectly sane." I replied quietly. "How is it your fault?" asked my aunt. "I don't have to time to explain things to you, do not contact us again I have no desire and I'm sure Sasuke has no desire to hear from you again." I replied. I then hung up, just about that time Sasuke asked. "Who was that?" "Aunt Jun." I replied. His eyes got wide, with fear when he asked. "What did she want?" "To tell me you were out of the asylum, which I already knew." I replied. "What did she say?" asked Sasuke worriedly. "She wasn't too happy that, you were out but there's nothing she cant do about that." I replied. He looked really scared even though he tried to hide the fear from his eyes, I could clearly see it. "She called me insane didn't she?" asked Sasuke. "You want the truth?" I asked. He nodded, so I said. "Yes, but I stood up for you because you are perfectly sane its all my fault that you tried to take your life." Sasuke didn't say anything, I knew he wanted the truth about what happened I knew I would have to give it to him soon. But at the moment all I wanted to do was be near him, and not have to worry about the past. "Don't worry you wont be hearing from her again, I told her to never call again because we had no desire to speak with her." I replied.

I saw him relax, and I knew he was relieved Sasuke sighed and said. "Good, well I'm going to bed its late." "Alright." I said quietly as I turned and went to go to my own bedroom. Even though it was late, I wasn't tired so I'd probably stay up and read a book or watch some t.v. just as I got to my room, and found a good book Sasuke came in. "What is it?" I asked. "Can I sleep with you?" asked Sasuke. The question took me off guard, but nonetheless I was happy. "I don't mind but, why?" I asked. I saw Sasuke blush slightly, and I smirked and waited for his answer a few moments later he replied quietly. "To be honest, I've missed sleeping beside for a long time now." I pulled up the cover and said. "Come then." I smirked as Sasuke crawled up in the bed and laid down beside me, it was so hard to keep on my side of the bed but Sasuke needed his sleep so for him I would contain myself. Hours later I finally got to sleep, but only to wakened up in the middle of the night. My eyes bolted up, as I heard the pained cries I looked down and there curled up next to me was Sasuke crying. This was so unlike him, and that's what worried me he must be having a nightmare one that was from the past.

I sighed and I shook him lightly, and whispered. "Sasuke wake up its only a dream." Finally a few moments later he stirred and opened his eyes his breathing was heavy and he looked scared out of his wits. "Its alright Sasuke." I said soothingly. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "Yes?" I asked. "You've got to tell me now, I know you said you needed time but I have to know." Sasuke said quietly. I sighed well the moment had come even though I wasn't ready I would have to tell him I couldn't deny him anymore. "Alright, I'll tell you though you wont believe me and you'll shy away from me after I'll tell you, I just have two requests." I replied quietly. "What is that?" asked Sasuke. "That you hear the whole story out, and place judgment after the story, and that you sit on my lap." I replied. "Okay." said Sasuke. I wanted him on my lap so I could hold to him, when I told him the truth that he wouldn't believe in a million years. Sasuke crawled up on my lap, from there I cleared my throat and replied. "I'll just be blunt inside of going back I'll go right to the truth, I was out for a walk and when I came back they were dead the blood you saw on me was because I was shaking them trying to get a response from then.

Our uncle Taka is the one that set me up, he killed our parents as you know he was the one that called the police. I didn't mourn for our parents, because we didn't get along well I didn't know to mourn checking to see if they were alive was for your sake and your's alone. I got all this money, because they found a clue and they investigated more and found out that uncle was the one that did that. They released me, and I got close to a quarter of a million dollars for the flub up they made. That's the truth, whether or not you believe its what you wanted to know you may judge away." Sasuke was quiet for the longest time, and I almost felt that he was angry but couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say. "So you mean to tell me all this time you were innocent and you didn't tell me?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"I didn't think you would believe." I said truthfully. "Your right I wouldn't have, but now I know your not lying because they wouldn't let you out and give you a lot of money on good behavior." said Sasuke. I couldn't believe my ears, Sasuke believed me when I had told him the truth and I hadn't been expecting that at all. I wanted to grab him, and hold him closer than he already was but I couldn't because I was in utter shock. "Aniki forgive me." whispered Sasuke. I turned his face up, so he was looking me in the eyes and I replied. "There's nothing to forgive." Sasuke turned on my lap, and his groin brushed up against mine which sent sparks throughout my body. "Of course there is I've hated you for no reason I only believed what I saw you were my beloved brother and instead of believing you above anything I saw I chose to believe the worse." Sasuke said in a rush.

I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss if he wouldn't believe me with words I'd prove it to him with a kiss. Sasuke responded right away, he opened his mouth and I took that as a invitation I slid my tongue inside his mouth and caressed my tongue over his own. Sasuke shook in my arms as he kissed me longingly damn he tasted so good he was so tempting, I could just lay him down and take him but I wouldn't now he wasn't ready for what I had in store for him. I lifted my head, and he moaned in protest I chuckled and said. "Not now Sasuke lets get some sleep and I'll do whatever you like in the morning." "Is that a promise?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. I gave him another kiss, then replied. "Yes that's a promise."


	10. Chapter 10

****

The next morning I woke early, and decided to take a quick shower, as I stripped down I remembered my promise to Sasuke. I smirked oh I would defiantly give him pleasure more than he could stand. As I washed myself I imagined all what I would do to that glorious body of his, and my cock throbbed in anticipation. I could just feel his lips pressed against mine, and I could picture going down on him and licking and sucking him to climax. I gasped as my cock hardened even more. I felt my hand slid down in between my legs, and gripped my aching cock. I bit my lip as I pumped my hand up and down, as I pleasured myself I imagined bending Sasuke back on the bed and taking him hard and fast. His moans and pleas for more would be loud and sensual, he would beg for more and I'd give it to him. As I let the image play out I got even more, excited and I began to pump faster, and run my thumb over my now leaking slit.

I leaned up against the shower wall, and moaned deep in my thorat, I was so close and my body was practically begging for release at this point. "Sasuke." I moaned as I let my eyes fall close too bad Sasuke wasn't in here because we could have some real fun in here. Then the next I knew my hand was being swatted away, and a husky sex filled voice replied. "Starting without me, how mean of you." I opened my eyes and looked down and there in between my legs was Sasuke, before I could say anything he took hold of my cock and I lost all sense of thought, I didn't care why he was good, or anything like that all I cared about was the pleasure I was receiving from his hand. He stroked me painfully slow, but damn did it feel good, every time he would go up he would tease my slit with his thumb by running it up and down making me want to cum right then and there. But it was as if he were making it impossible for me to cum, I groaned and pressed into his hand begging him to go a little faster. Luckily he got the hint, and began to increase the pace I relaxed against the shower wall, and grunted slightly as I ran my hands through his hair. I was right on the edge a few moments later, I was shaking and moaning quietly as I moved in and out of Sasuke hand.

Sasuke then surprised me but standing up and kissing me long and slowly, while he still stroked my throbbing cock. I kissed him back hungrily and as I slipped my tongue inside of his mouth, sparks shot through my body, and I tensed as I shot a load of cum all over Sasuke's abdomen. Damn it had been so long since I had came I had almost forgot how good it felt, I broke the kiss and whispered in a husky voice. "Lets continue this in the bedroom." I then shut off the shower water, and pulled him out of the shower and into the bedroom. We both collapsed onto the bed, and our mouths connected, and our wet naked bodies tangled together, as we kissed hotly, and passionately. I broke the kiss to kiss down his body, I only stopped once I reached my destination which was his now rock hard nipples. I plant feather like kisses on them, earning soft moans from Sasuke, oh how I adore him, who couldn't? I asked myself as I leaned in and took one of his nipples into my mouth and began sucking and swirling my tongue around the hard pebble. I didn't want the other nipple to feel left out so I ran my hand over to the over side of his chest, and pinched and stroked it with my fingers. I wanted to go about pleasuring him the slow way, but I knew Sasuke wouldn't last long if I kept teasing him.

So I slip down in between his legs, and decided to try something new, I spread his legs wide, and lowered my head down in between his legs, and lapped my tongue over his asshole. Sasuke gave a start, and let out a deep throated moan. "AH! Please Itachi not there." begged Sasuke. But I paid him no mind and I began licking, and sucking on the puckered ring of muscle. As I did I ran my hand up to Sasuke's throbbing cock, and took hold of it and began stroking it as I worked his asshole over. By now Sasuke was reduced to pants, and whimpers, I could always tease him by stopping altogether that way I could have the pleasure of hearing him beg but there would be other days for that. For now I would give my little brother all the pleasure he could handle. As I ran my thumb over the throbbing vein of Sasuke's cock, Sasuke tensed, and let out a moan that sounded a little be like a howl he then came, cum splattered his abdomen. I smirked then rose up and lick the white liquid from his abdomen getting the pleasure of hearing Sasuke moan even more was even better.

Sasuke leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips, he then shocked me by going for my hair band, I stopped him only to say. "Sasuke if that comes down, then I'm going to make love to you." Sasuke then pulled my hair out of the hair band, then whispered. "I know, I want you to." I practically let out a moan in pleasure at the thought of finally making him mine. My hair came down over my eyes, and Sasuke leaned up and kissed me, long and slow while wrapping his legs around my waist pulling himself up into my lap. "This is how I like you Aniki." murmured Sasuke as he leaned against my chest. It was time, I finally knew I had to admit my feelings to him, before we went any further. I gazed into Sasuke's eyes, then replied. "Before I make love to you, I want you to know something." Sasuke nodded, and I then cleared my throat and said. "Sasuke I'm not trying to scare you when I say this, I only want you to know the truth I love you, I have for a long time now maybe it went back into our days back at the house together maybe its wrong but I don't care about right and wrong when it comes to you because all I know is I love you." Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock, but there was no fear behind them, and for that I was glad. "I love you too Itachi, even when I hated you always, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I loved you then." replied Sasuke as he hugged me tightly.

Hearing him say I love you too, made my heart soar to heights that I thought were impossible. I kissed him slowly, and as I did I ran my hand down to his ass, and pushed a finger inside of him it wouldn't hurt so much because my fingers were still damp. I felt Sasuke wince, a little and he let out soft cries of pain, but he never tried to stop me. "More!" cried Sasuke a few moments later. So just to please him, I slipped another finger inside of him he was incredibly tight and I knew once I was inside of him that I would have to be gentle since this was going to be his first time. I pushed my fingers deeper into Sasuke, and probed till I found the sweet spot that would make him cry out in pleasure. A few moments later, I found it and rubbed my fingers against it Sasuke gripped my shoulders and cried out in pleasure as he begged to be taken. I couldn't hold back any longer, so I pulled my fingers from his ass and positioned myself over his entrance and slowly pushed him down. Sasuke held on to me tightly, as the pain radiated throughout his body I kissed his lips softly in apology for causing him pain. I then began to move in and out of him slowly, he was very hot and tight and it was hard to contain myself but for Sasuke I had to hold back.

After the pain subsided Sasuke began to feel only pleasure, and soon he began to move on his own our lips found their way to each other and our hands linked together as we moved together. As I tongue's met, we increased the speed and soon Sasuke was moaning into my mouth begging for release. I pressed into him further and brushed against his prostate making him tighten his grip my hands and cry out my name. "Itachi!" cried Sasuke. He was so close, as was I though I wanted to prolong our first time together I didn't think I could hold back any longer. So I plunged in faster, and harder till I hit his prostate again and again and with that we both came at the same time crying out each others names as we did. We fell back on the bed wrapped up in each others arms, panting and totally spent from our love making. When he had caught his breath Sasuke, snuggled closer to me and laid his head on my chest. I stroked his hair, and he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer. Just like old times, I thought to myself as I held him close only now I loved him even more than I did back then. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked a few moments later. "Yeah?" I asked. "Promise me you wont leave me again, I don't want to be without you for that long ever again." Sasuke said quietly.

I tilted his head up so he was gazing into my eyes and I placed a gently kiss on his lips and replied. "I promise to never leave you again, we'll be together for as long as you are willing to let me be here for you." "I love you." whispered Sasuke. I smiled just a bit then said. "I love you too, and I'll never stop." We had almost been torn apart, but somehow fate brought us together again, and there was no way in hell that I would mess it up. He was mine, and I was his and together for as long as fate willed it we would always be together. I would do my best to make him happy in all our day's together. I would be together with him through the good times and the bad, through the light and the darkest of times. Sasuke was wounded still by the betrayal of the family he once trusted and I would be there to heal those scars or at least dull them.

I loved him with every fiber of my being, and there was nothing that I would not do for him, I may not be very good at expressing my feelings out loud but I would make a note to try so Sasuke could understand me, and I him. As he lay in my arms I praised the warmth radiating off his body, just knowing that he was there in my arms was the best feeling one could have. If in time, he should grow cold again, I would be there to make sure that my love for him melted the ice around his heart so he could feel again and to know only me as his one true love.


End file.
